Compose Me An Epic
by FishInAFadora
Summary: A collection of character poems about our heroes and villains. Who they are, their strengths and flaws, how they changed through their individual crucibles, how they affected each other, and what they evolved into. "You take people, you put them on a journey, you give them peril, you find out who they really are." -Joss Whedon
1. The Misplaced Flower

i** honestly think this is not that good but i guess ill let you guys decide.**

* * *

A flower that events had stomped on,

She felt the world had turned against her.

She's stepped into uncertainty,

Her life pieces drifting and misplaced.

The father's ears are closed to her voice.

Keeping his own eyes in his world,

She yells, asking how it is so?

_But runs before he answers._

Until the burden of the world is thrust into her hands,

The flower closed up and struggling to get out.

Yet a man and a boy draw her near,

And tend to her till she opens up.

She learns bravery and love from the youth,

And truth of family from the seasoned.

In their presence, she grows bolder,

And looks Evil in the eye.

The flower grows in the light,

Experience sharpens her thorns,

And understanding blossoms.

Returns she to her sire,

Who yearns for her back and listens,

'Farewell,' she says to her saviors,

'I've found my place again.'

* * *

**well what do you think? good? Bad? please review!**


	2. The Aimless Sparrow

Young, spirited, and rakish,

A sparrow that lifts on light primaries and flies.

He laughs at rules and shoots away,

Proclaiming he's King of himself!

A renegade of authority, a piper with his own tune,

He dares the obedient dog to challenge his independence.

Eyes narrowed, smirking, chin lifted defiantly.

He declares, declares, and declares!

_If only to hide how truly aimless he is..._

The sparrow tries hard to conceal his lost way,

For he fears guiding dependence is a cage.

When the dog barks at him, He encounters Her and is troubled,

She listens to every word he speaks.

Providing guidance and stability, she is more humble than he,

And the sparrow realizes his open, bleeding flaws.

To please her, the youth quiets to listen,

His brazen ways evolve.

Enlightened, he returns to the finger,

Ears pricked for words of wisdom.

The sky calls so he heeds it,

And he declares himself a King.

But the airy ocean is vast, with more than enough room,

So he declares himself a King...with an Adviser and a Queen.

* * *

**Review please :)**


	3. The Hardened Dog

He walks with a worldly weight,

And his tired eyes is a window of seasoned pain.

Old, weathered, majestic warrior.

The legend that you can touch.

A loyal dog that protects his mistress.

Yet his young charge bucks authority,

And he dams love for his beloved.

When the pupil severs their ties,

He paces, frustrated, in front of a closed door.

As his partner withers away by the arrow,

The dog inwardly howls with sorrow and anguish.

His purpose is meaningless.

A piece of her is left behind,

Entrusted to a stranger.

And he vows by his blood to never let go.

When the Evil reaches for Her light,

The dog bites the malicious hand.

Left for death, he feels most alive,

He knows now, his reins were too tight for his youth,

Too tight, he had held back his desire to love Her.

_The dog's mate is gone...but the pup is still here._

Driven, he claws his way out of a sea of hell.

Rescues the dying candle from the oppressive Dark.

It grows into a new fire.

The pupil trusts him again, the bond tight and strong...the reins looser.

He can see Her flickering in the people he cares for and protects.

She smiles, and he smiles back.

* * *

**Review please! :)**


	4. The Distracted Dreamer

He takes interest in mundane events,

Making connections no one else can.

An outrageous dreamer, seeker of the details,

He's up to his eyes in work.

Fleeting dreams that flit past his fingers.

The dreamer relentlessly pursues,

Ignorant to the impossibility of catching them.

The focus, the drive, fogs others cloudy,

The focus, the drive, to catch and hold them,

Is what drives away those who are real.

Distracted by the invisible sitting under his nose,

Seeing transparently through his daughter.

_Blurry to him of what really matters._

A note is all that's left of her,

Stuck in front of the hypnotizing view.

Only then does his vision clears,

And the raw, painful truth gains sharp clarity.

It opens a maw of loneliness that he created.

Yet she returns from her journey, changed and chiseled.

The hope rekindles and the dream revives,

And the dreamer rushes for it...and for her.

His goal is reached but he holds his flower,

Knowing to not let it go,

And that's all that matters.

The dream is sharp, defined, and beautiful.

* * *

**Review please!**


End file.
